a choice to make
by special agent Ali
Summary: My own add-on to the end of toy story three. How Andy selflessly gives up his favorite toy and how both he and Woody are living with their choices to give Bonnie happiness.
1. A new beginning for a boy and his toys

_Hey all you TS lovers, this is my first one here. No dialogue really, just my take on the ending on TS3 when Woody joins the toys to be with Bonnie. _

_Watching Andy test her to see if she would be good to his friends was so cool and I could tell Woody and him were both upset to say goodbye. So I made this, hope you like it. _

You'd never think a toy would ever have to make decisions. He had to be the exception as it seemed he was always choosing.

For toys really weren't just a stitched up yarn with stuffing. They were a child's very best friend. A friend who always stayed beside him or her.

Sheriff Woody had been Andy's friend forever but now Woody had to choose between him and the sweetest little girl named Bonnie.

Andy was grown up going into college and Woody knew in his heart his boy would probably never play with him. Least never like before.

All those fun games of Hamm being the evil Dr. Pork chop and he and then his new best friend Buzz defeating him. Those were gone but he had now a chance to see all the other games Bonnie had.

From his one day with the child, Woody knew she was smart, caring and very funny. Qualities he had loved in Andy.

Woody scrawled the address on the paper careful to make it neat. Now he just had to choose. Go with Andy, his first best friend or follow his family or toys.

He sighed and climbed in and to the bottom of Andy's toys. He'd let Andy choose he decided.

Andy walked in and saw the note on the box and decided to check it out thinking his mom wrote it.

He found the house ten minutes later and said hello to Bonnie's mom before introducing himself to the little girl. He picked out each toy and introduced them because they had been very special when he had been her age and he needed to know they'd continue to be cared for.

Bonnie got up to look in the box at the end and smiled at her cowboy doll.

Andy picked up Sheriff Woody with a puzzled look. He almost said no to the girl, after all it was his. His heart won though as he saw her expression.

So Andy explained Woody and he somehow knew then Woody and the others would be safe because he truly believed his words. Out of every toy he ever owned Woody was always his favorite.

Woody was the leader, he'd always have everyone's back. He was kind, smart and brave like a real cowboy. But as Andy said, he was the one who never let anyone down.

As Andy said it he knew he had made the decision. The toys and Bonnie needed Woody to be their leader and friend.

Andy then played one last time giving it all he had to create one more memory before driving off. He knew he had made the right choice, cause a toy needed a child and a child needed a toy.

And as Bonnie and her mom went inside for a snack Woody sat up and watched his boy disappear forever.

"So long partner" he said with a sad expression. Buzz gave him a one armed hug and Woody realized his friends old and new hadn't been introduced.

Just like old times in Andy's bedroom, Woody became official greeter and knew the toys would all be friends. He also knew he made the right choice because just like being on display forever was wrong, being without Bonnie was wrong.

Woody only hoped when Bonnie grew up the toys would once again be with someone else to love them as much as she and Andy did.


	2. living with the choice isn't easy

_Hi all. I know this was tagged complete but its three am and I can't sleep so I am writing fan fiction lol. _

He still knew in his heart the right choice had been made. He could see it in Andy's eyes that he had made the right choice when he was pulled out of the box.

He had stared lifelessly at his confused expression. Watched as Andy jerked when Bonnie moved to grab his stuffed motionless body. Then, he smiled when he heard his boy speak.

But now, with Bonnie dreaming peacefully in her bed, the cowboy stared out her bedroom window with a sad expression.

"I wondered how you'd take it when it happened again"

Woody jerked slightly at the female voice. "Jessie! You scared me!" he chided the female cowboy in a low voice.

Jessie gave him a warm smile. "Sorry Woody…I didn't mean to" she answered.

He nodded and patted the windowsill. "Wow…I forgot you already was…." he said softly and stopped.

Jessie smirked. "Abandoned…you can say it Woody it's okay…" she finished for him.

Woody slung his arm around her as she shed a silent tear. Jessie snuggled close to her friend. "I'm sorry you have to feel the same pain I felt Woody…I still remember how sweet Emily had been to me when she was a child, like Andy was with you" she added.

Woody smiled sweetly at her and hugged her a little tighter. "Don't be sorry Jessie…least we have each other" he answered.

Jessie nodded. "Yeah…I love that Woody…don't worry…least we have Bonnie for…now…when she grows up…" Jessie replied slowly, her eyes drooping.

She left her sentence hanging though as she gave in to sleep. Woody positioned her so she was comfortable then gently rubbed her back.

"Yeah…I know Jessie…it's why I jumped in the box…I can't live without you or Buzz and the others" he whispered.

Woody turned to look out the window again. "I hope your doing well in college partner…don't worry Andy…I'll keep everyone safe…I'll live up to your words…forever" he whispered to the glass.

At the same time, Andy lay in his bed in his college dorm with a picture of his younger self holding the cowboy.

"I hope your doing well old friend…I miss you Woody but…I know you belong with your friends and not just stuck on a shelf here with me" he whispered to the photo.

"Good night partner…I love you Woody" he added and stuck the photo under his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night partner…I love you Andy" his old friend replied at the same time before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
